Season 3 episode 1
by MXAE
Summary: Our take on what season 3 should be


Author: Lauriestrode22@yahoo.ca  
  
Notes: This is part one of episode one. We decided we didn't like how season 3 was   
  
coming about (especially since Adam and Emma are gone) so we decided to write our own.  
  
Disclaimer: We pull a shultz when it comes to this. We own nothing......  
  
"Adam!" The small woman in her lab coat approached him as he left the  
  
sterilized room.  
  
"Dr. Frank," he said, barely acknowledging her presence.  
  
"What happened out there? What's going on with Mutant X?" She pointed  
  
to the room Adam just left to indicate what exactly she meant.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have everything under control."  
  
"What about Miss. deLauro?"  
  
Adam gave the small woman a hard look. "I'll figure out something to  
  
tell them."  
  
"The elders aren't impressed. As a friend, I have to warn you. Your  
  
connection to Mutant X... there are talks about you being severed  
  
from the project."  
  
"Severed? Mutant X is mine."  
  
The small woman carefully grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he  
  
was facing her once again.  
  
"The elders are saying it's theirs. The funding for the project comes  
  
directly from them."  
  
"So now they say whoever grants the money is in charge. I guess that  
  
makes all of my research, all of my findings, Genomex's. Are they  
  
going to give a reason for my being 'severed'?"  
  
"They say you've gotten personal. They say that you've grown attached  
  
to the members of Mutant X."  
  
"Lilly, I don't need to tell you that Mutant X has turned into  
  
something bigger than any project."  
  
"Adam, I know those mutants are like family to you, that's why they  
  
say you need to be... replaced. As for Miss. deLauro-"  
  
"What?" Adam stopped the woman; shocked that it was not just him  
  
being taken away from Mutant X.  
  
"They think she should be taken away from the project, too."  
  
"And what do they plan on doing with her? Shoving her off into the  
  
abyss so the GSA can put her into a stasis pod?"  
  
The woman looked sheepishly at him, barely able to keep eye contact  
  
with him. She was only able to shake her head. Adam became furious  
  
and made his way to the elders' meeting room.  
  
Dr. Frank could do nothing but stand there as Adam rushed off.  
  
***********  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah Shalamar?" He looked up from the computer screen to her face  
  
for merely a second before he went back to work.  
  
"It's been a day since we've last seen Adam. What if... What if he  
  
didn't make it out? What if both Adam and Emma..." She left the last  
  
part unsaid since it was hard enough to think of Emma as gone.  
  
"I've got it!!" Jesse turned to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"I've finally got Adam's comlink signal."  
  
"Brennan!!" Shalamar screamed as she headed toward the double helix.  
  
As Shalamar neared the place Jesse told them to go, Eckhart steps out  
  
of the shadows.  
  
"Adam's research will save my life." He turned to show the pair the  
  
char on his face; "I'll give you Adam in exchange for it."  
  
"Why in the hell should we do anything to help you?" Shalamar said  
  
forcefully.  
  
Eckhart threw a ring at Brennan, which he catches. Brennan looks down  
  
and is shocked to see it's Adam's comlink.  
  
"If you don't bring me the information by midnight tonight I'll kill  
  
him," he says as he walks away, obviously not afraid of either of  
  
them following him.  
  
"Jesse," Shalamar says into her comlink as she runs back to the  
  
double helix with Brennan in tow.  
  
"I'm already on it," his voice answers just as she steps inside the  
  
craft.  
  
*******  
  
"Well?" Brennan asks as they approach Jesse.  
  
"I can't get in. They're Adam's files so there is no way I'm getting  
  
in without his password. I've tried everything I can think of.  
  
Everything here at Sanctuary, everyone's names, even his favorite  
  
food. Nothing."  
  
"Maybe I can help," a woman says behind the team.  
  
"How in the hell did you get in here?" Shalamar gets ready to attack  
  
the woman.  
  
"How does anyone get here? Do you want the password?" she says too  
  
calmly for the team's conscience.  
  
"Who are you?" Brennan asks, getting his powers ready in case of the  
  
likely event of things becoming violent.  
  
"The password to Adam's files is Lexa," she says, still not afraid of  
  
the others. Jesse types it in, his eyes not leaving the woman until  
  
the unexpected happens.  
  
"Hey guys, we're in," he says to the rest of the team. Even he is  
  
amazed by what he has just stated.  
  
"How did you know?" Shalamar asks letting her guard down a bit.  
  
"You used to be a part of Mutant X," Jesse says to the woman. "That's  
  
the only way you would know how to get here."  
  
"Give the computer geek a gold star," she says plainly.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Wait," Shalamar studies the newcomer, "You're Lexa."  
  
"Feral has some brains; wow. I was a part of Mutant X for two years."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Adam. He lies. And judging by the looks on your faces you don't know  
  
the first thing about that. Look, let's not do the whole back-story  
  
now. All you need to know is I was sent by some powerful people to  
  
see if Adam was still alive. Now that Eckhart has him I'm guessing I  
  
already have my answer." Lexa chose that time to disappear. Brennan  
  
tried quickly to grab her, but he was too late.  
  
"I don't care what she says; we're getting Adam back."  
  
***********  
  
"What's going on here?" Adam yelled as he slammed the door. The group  
  
of men in suits sat back down at their assigned seats.  
  
"So glad you could join us Dr. Kane. You will sit down, won't you?"  
  
The man at the head of the table gestured to the open seat where Adam  
  
was standing.  
  
"I think we can stop with the formalities. What is happening with  
  
Mutant X?"  
  
"We believe it will be better for the project if Miss Pierce took  
  
over," he said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Lexa Pierce? You do know she isn't the most stable person. How is  
  
she going to help my team at all if she has her own powers she has to  
  
overcome."?  
  
"We believe that she will be able to help them in the change that is  
  
about to take place."  
  
"And what change might that be?"  
  
The stuffy men looked from one to another, then the leader spoke  
  
again.  
  
"Dr. Kane, let's just call a spade a spade. You have been protecting  
  
Mutant X, well now we are at the dawn of a new day. We're at a time  
  
where we have to use all of our resources."  
  
"They aren't resources, they're human beings."  
  
"That's the reason we have a problem with your attachment to Mutant  
  
X."  
  
"What about Emma?"  
  
"Miss deLauro; she is a great asset to us. That's why she was  
  
terminated from the project. Don't think that her termination and  
  
yours is purely coincidental. We see that the two of you work well  
  
together, you both will be re-assigned to where you can be of more  
  
use."  
  
"And what will the rest of Mutant X be told?"  
  
"That YOU lied, which it true-"  
  
"Under your orders!" Adam interjected.  
  
"They won't need to know about that. Miss Pierce will tell them that  
  
you and Miss deLauro are dead. That is all they need to know as of  
  
now. There will be no more contact between you and Mutant X."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Kane, but we just did."  
  
***********  
  
As Emma stirred she looked around, but instead of finding rubble she  
  
saw she was in a hospital room. As her eyes adjusted to the light a  
  
man in scrubs came in and started to check her vitals. She tried to  
  
read the man's thoughts, but she was still to weak.  
  
A doctor came in once the man left and took her chart from the edge  
  
of her bed.  
  
"Miss deLauro? I see you are a telempath."  
  
Emma stared at the woman shocked.  
  
"How?" She croaked from her dry throat.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, Dr. Kane has made sure you will be taken  
  
care of. I'm Dr. Frank and I'll be your doctor. I am a specialist,  
  
all of my patients are from your area of... well your type of gift."  
  
"Where am I, where's..."  
  
"The rest of Mutant X is at Sanctuary. They all are okay. Adam on the  
  
other hand, well... he has had better days."  
  
"Where is he? Can I see him? Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine, you can see him in a little while... Right now, he is in  
  
a meeting."  
  
"A meeting?" Emma asked still unsure she could trust the woman in  
  
front of her.  
  
The doctor nodded. "It's about Mutant X. The buzz is he's been  
  
terminated from the project."  
  
"That isn't possible. Mutant X is Adam's."  
  
"True, but the funding isn't. And you know it always seems to come  
  
down to money, even with what we do."  
  
"What do WE do?"  
  
The doctor laughed and seemed to think a while before answering her.  
  
"We.... we save the world. You are going to be fine. You'll have to  
  
stay overnight, we'll make sure your powers haven't gone awire."  
  
With that the doctor left the room, leaving Emma alone with her  
  
thoughts. 


End file.
